


Three Words

by penpea



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Set in Dangan Island probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpea/pseuds/penpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you look into those solemn, amber eyes, you feel a little bit of yourself unraveling. It’s as if, just by looking, he can see into your soul and it scares you more than you would like to admit. You feel all your defenses his falling apart bit by bit when he talks to you and it makes you aware that you’re so vulnerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

When you look into those solemn, amber eyes, you feel a little bit of yourself unraveling. It’s as if, just by looking, he can see into your soul and it scares you more than you would like to admit. You feel all your defenses his falling apart bit by bit when he talks to you and it makes you aware that you’re so _vulnerable_.

You’re sitting him with now, shoulders barely touching, staring ahead at the sea. The sun bears down on the two of you with its intensity and you can see the sweat shine on Hinata’s forehead. You almost find it endearing, to look at him, face burning from the heat, his hair curling just the slightest at the nape of his neck. A thought passes through you and you brush it aside immediately. It’s a foolish thought and you berate yourself for even thinking it.

 “What’re you thinking about?” he asks you all of a sudden and you’re a little surprised.

_I was thinking about you._

“Nothing really. I was just thinking that the sky’s really pretty today,” you end up saying instead and it makes your heart hurt just a little that you can’t be honest with him.

He seems to think about it, and nods, “Hm yeah. It’s pretty,” he says with a hint of a smile that makes you feel a little giddy, “I’m glad we came here today,”

When he says the word _we_ your breath catches in your throat and your heart stammers in your chest just a bit before you tell yourself to calm down. It meant nothing to him, after all.

You smile instead and your lips feel like they’re not yours, as if they’re moving at someone else’s will. You should just be glad that you’re here, sitting with him and that should be enough but those words keep coming back into your mind. Those three, awful words that have the power to destroy everything.

_Saying it aloud…that would be presumptuous even for me._

“Is something wrong?” he asks and you sigh. He’s started to see through you again and it makes your hands shake. You press them together and hope he doesn’t see, hope he doesn’t know.

“It’s nothing, Hinata-kun…” you say with that smile resting on your lips again and you tell yourself it’s alright. He doesn’t need to know anything.

But, when his hand moves just the slightest and brushes against yours, you can’t help but feel selfish. Maybe, just maybe, you can say those words to him one day, but for now you’re just glad to have the good luck to stay by his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i've really forgotten how to write short fics haha


End file.
